Hipnotis
by White Malachite
Summary: Gara- gara hipnotis, banyak yang terkena dampaknya. Gara- gara hipnotis, hawa nafsu (hampir) terlampiaskan dengan sempurna. Cerita berunsur keanehan dan kejanggalan disetiap katanya. Warning: abal, gaje, OOC dan lainnya. Berpotensi menyebabkan migrain.


Pasti cerita ini udah ketebak kan? Yep, cerita ini berkaitan dengan yang namanya hipnotis.. /desh

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu program TV yang namanya saya samarkan, yaitu Eat Bulaga Indonesia. Oke, lelucon yang garing. Dimana saat saya lagi ganti- ganti _channel_, tiba- tiba ngelihat ada orang lagi dihipnotis sama cowok (saya gak tahu namanya, lol). Dan akhirnya, cerita inipun lahir. Warning! Cerita berunsur kebosanan, kegaringan, dan ke_absurd_an. Dan tanpa basa- basi, ini dia..

!

SnK © Isayama Hajime

Title: Hipnotis

Pairing: RiRen

!

"Serius kamu bisa menghipnotis orang?"

"Praktekin dong!"

Kelas 2-C SMA ***** _High School_ mendadak ramai akibat ulah salah satu murid yang bersekolah di sana. Dia dengan anggunnya—begitu katanya—ia duduk di atas meja, dikelilingi oleh hampir seluruh teman sekelasnya. Anak itu bernama Jean yang kata teman- temannya, mukanya itu seperti hewan herbivore dengan suara 'hi ha'.

"Serius lha~" jawab Jean dengan nada yang sombong. Dan anehnya lagi, teman- temannya kagum atas kesombongan Jean. "Hm.. mau bukti?" tanya Jean.

"Mau!" jawab semua temannya serempak. Kecuali Mikasa yang hanya diam memandang Eren yang mengangkat tangannya bersama teman- temannya layaknya orang berdemo.

"Oke. Tapi siapa nih yang kuhipnotis?" tanya Jean. Mata _honey_nya melihat sekeliling, "Bagaimana kalau Mikasa saja? Mau kan?" tanya Jean dengan senyum penuh keramahan.

"Aku tidak mau. Yang boleh menghipnotisku hanya Eren." jawab Mikasa datar sambil menarik- narik seragam Eren.

"Tapi Mikasa, Eren sudah punya pacar—"

"Biarkan."

"Oy, Mikasa.." Eren merasa risih diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Mikasa. Bisa tidak ya gadis yang satu ini menjauh dari Eren sehari saja?

"Oke deh.." Jean menekuk mukanya. Dia mencari- cari lagi korban yang cocok, "Sasha, kemari!" selamat, Jean sukses _move on_ dalam kurun waktu kurang dari sepuluh detik.

Sasha yang merasa terhomat mendapat panggilanpun, berjalan menghampiri Jean. "Nah, sekarang duduk di sini.." pinta Jean sambil menunjuk kursi disampingnya. Sasha pun menurut dan langsung duduk dengan wajah yang bahagia. Mungkin bahagia karena akan dihipnotis? Tapi, dimana letak kebahagiannya?

"Oke.. Sasha, konsentrasi—"

"Tapi kamu gak bakalan grepe- grepe Sasha kan?" tanya Sasha polos. Seisi kelas hampir tertawa jika tidak melihat muka Jean yang memberi isyarat 'Jika kalian tertawa, kuhipnotis lalu kuceburkan kalian'.

"Nggak! Ini ada banyak saksi!" jawab Jean agak kesal. Dulu kan dia tidak sengaja menggrepe- grepe kepala Connie. Itupun saat dia tertidur. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, mengelus ataupun menyentuh kepala Connie, dianggap suatu kejahatan yang akan mencemarkan nama baik Connie dan dianggap perbuatan asusila juga dianggap sebagai pemerkosaan secara tak langsung.

"Teman- teman, lihatin ya! Kalau nanti Jean mau grepe- grepe Sasha, botakin aja kepalanya.." ujar Sasha yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan keras dari Jean.

"Mau gak dihipnotis!?" tanya Jean kesal.

"Ukh.. iya.." ringis Sasha.

"Oke. Konsentrasi—"

"Jean, Sasha lapar nih. Makan dulu boleh—"

"GAK BOLEH! UDAH DIAM DAN IKUTI PERINTAHKU!" bentak Jean bak penculik yang sedang membentak korbannya.

"Iya, maaf… Jean jangan marah, ya?" ujar Sasha takut.

"Iya. Nah, sekarang serius nih ya.." balas Jean sambil menarik nafas sedalam mungkin. "Sekarang, cari posisi rileksmu.." ujar Jean. "GAK TIDURAN JUGA, SASHA!" bentak Jean. Menarik Sasha agar berdiri.

"Tapi katanya posisi yang rileks? Sasha rileks kok kalau sambil tiduran.." kata Sasha polos.

"Tapi gak tiduran juga kali.." ujar Jean sambil geleng- geleng kepala. Mungkin hari ini, dia akan mendaftar menjadi anggota tetap pasukan bodrex.

"Kapan mulainya nih? Jean lama banget sih!" protes Eren.

"Eh, ini Sasha nya yang lama!"

"Sasha janji gak bakal bercanda lagi. Maafin Sasha ya.." ujar Sasha dengan muka yang (tidak) menyesal. Semua teman- temannya pun mengangguk.

"Sasha, apakah posisi kamu sudah rileks?"

"Sudah.."

"Tarik nafas.." Sasha mengikuti intruksi Jean. "Lalu buang.."

"Fuh.." malangnya orang yang berada didepan Sasha. Mereka harus dilarikan ke tempat penuh dengan triliunan oksigen(?) terdekat karena mereka mendadak pingsan.

Jean mengulangi kalimat yang sama sebanyak tiga kali. Menyuruh Sasha menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Langkah selanjutnya, Jean memegang pundak kiri Sasha. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya sejajar dengan mata Sasha. "Nah.. sekarang perhatikan titik ditangan ini baik- baik.."

"Tapi Sasha gak melihat titik ditangan Jean.." ujar Sasha sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Nanti Sasha, perlahan, kamu akan melihatnya.." balas Jean. "Dengarkan sugestiku. Matamu akan terasa berat jika tanganku ini kudekatkan padamu.." Jean memajukan tangannya perlahan. "Semakin titik ditangan ini mendekat, matamu semakin berat dan kamu akan tertidur.." Jean lebih mendekatkan tangannya. Terlihat pula mata Sasha yang makin menutup. "Dan semakin titik ini dekat hingga kau tidak bisa melihatnya lagi, maka pada saat itu juga, kau tertidur pulas sekali.." dan Jean menutup mata Sasha dengan tangannya. Lalu melihat lagi Sasha yang tengah tertidur.

Prok Prok Prok

Tepuk tangan dari seisi kelas menjadi semangat untuk Jean. Tapi itu tidak lagi berarti karena Mikasa hanya diam, tidak memberikan tepuk tangan atau apapun yang bersifat menyemangati Jean. Dia hanya melihat Eren. Dan menyebalkannya lagi, Erenlah yang paling semangat diantara semua temannya dalam memberikan _applause _untuknya.

"Tch.." Jean kembali fokus pada Sasha. "Untuk orang yang saya sentuh pundaknya ini, bisa anda jawab siapakah nama anda?"

"Sasha.." jawab Sasha. Naas bagi Christa yang menopang kepala Sasha dengan tangannya, iler Sasha menetes membasahi jari lentiknya.

"Nama panjang?"

"Sashaaaaaa~"

Jean pun _facepalm_ mendengar jawaban Sasha. Seperti pertanyaan yang sering muncul, anak ini polos atau bodoh sih?

"Untuk orang yang pundaknya saya sentuh ini, kamu akan tertidur lebih dalam lagi. Lalu pada saat hitungan ketiga, kamu akan terbangun.." Jean berpikir sebentar. Memikirkan ide yang kreatif mungkin?, "Dan saat kamu terbangun, jika kamu melihat seorang pria yang berbadan paling besar di kelas ini, kau akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'mamah'. Bayangkan dia adalah mamahmu yang tertukar.. mengerti?"

Sasha mengangguk. Reiner, yang merasa mempunyai badan yang lebih besar diantara semua temannya, merasa was- was. Merasa nyawanya terancam, Reiner diam- diam berjalan ke pintu kelas.

Grep

"Reiner mau kemana?" tanya Bertholdt kalem. Pria jangkung ini tidak mendengar kata- kata Jean tadi. Karena yah, menurutnya, melihat Jean beraktraksi, hanya membuang waktu dalam hidupnya. Ah, Bert kejam..

"Anu.. mau pipis, Bert. Mau ikut?" tawar Reiner dengan takut. 'Mudah- mudahan gak ketahuan teman sekelas! Tolonglah saya, ya Tuhan!' batin Reiner meminta pertolongan pada Tuhan.

"Ih Reiner, pagi- pagi udah genit aja.." ujar Bertholdt malu.

Gedubrak(?)

Reiner hanya ber_facedesk___ria ketika mendengar jawaban Bertholdt. Dan oh, jangan lupa rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya bak penganting yang berduaan saat malam pertamanya.

"Mamahhhhhhhhhh~" teriakan seseorang bersamaan dengan jatuhnya Reiner ke lantai akibat ada yang menghantamnya, membuat Reiner menyesali melakukan kegiatan _facedesk_nya_**.**_ Karena terdengar sekali ada benda keras yang menghantam meja.

"Mamah kemana aja?" tanya Sasha yang meniban tubuh Reiner. Perempuan yang suka makan itu mencium pipi Reiner layaknya seorang kekasih. "Sasha kangen sama mamah~ Sasha juga bersyukur sudah menemukan mamah Sasha yang asli.." lanjut Sasha. Air mata keluar dari matanya. Terharu, mungkin?

"Reiner.. jadi selama ini… kamu selingkuh? Dan.. dan Sasha ini.. anakmu?" tanya Bertholdt tak percaya.

Reiner geleng- geleng mendengar pertanyaan Bertholdt. Tapi sayang, pacarnya tak percaya padanya. Dengan berlinang air mata, pria pendiam itu lari keluar kelas.

"Kita putus!"

Jleb

Pernyataan Bertholdt benar- benar menusuk hatinya. Tunggu, ini semua salah paham, Bert.

Jean yang merasa prihatin melihat temannya yang diputusin, berjalan menghampiri Sasha dan memegang pundaknya. "Tertidur.." setelah Jean mengatakan demikian, Sasha pun tertidur.

Melihat Sasha yang sudah tidak 'memperkosanya' lagi, Reiner langsung bakit dan menatap tajam Jean. Orang yang patut disalahkan atas semua kesialan yang menimpanya pagi ini.

Buk

Satu pukulan keras tepat mengenai hidung Jean. "Aw!" pekik Jean. Sungguh, apa yang akan terjadi pada Jean yang tampan jika hidung mancungnya—mungkin—dipukul dengan kekuatan seperti banteng? Ah, jeleklah wajah Jean.

"Pfft—"

"DIAM!"

Seisi kelaspun hampir tunduk dengan perintah Jean. Ah, Jean memang calon komandan, eh?

"Sasha, sekarang, dengarkan saya lagi.." Jean melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ide jahatpun terlintas dipikirannya. Gak kapok rupanya..

"Sasha, saat kamu terbangun nanti, jika kamu melihat orang botak.." Jean tersenyum sadis ke arah Connie yang mulai tegang, "Maka yang ada dipenglihatanmu, dia adalah kentang yang lezat. Dan kau boleh memakannya. Jika mengerti, anggukan kepala.." Sasha mengangguk semangat.

Connie yang nyawanya terancam, diam- diam berjalan keluar kelas. Mengikuti apa yang Reiner lakukan untuk lari dari dunia 'kejahatan'. Tapi Connie, apa kau tidak bisa belajar dari kesalahan orang lain?

Grep

"Uwa! Lepaskan! Kalian semua tega! Bagaimana kalau kalian ada diposisiku heh!? Pasti kalian juga akan lari! Lepaskan!" teriak Connie sejadi- jadinya. Tetapi teman- temannya yang beralih profesi menjadi iblis sementara ini, tidak membiarkan Connie pergi tanpa memberikan suguhan untuk mereka.

"Nikmati aja lha.." ujar Ymir santai.

"Iya.. kan hitung- hitung bisa nempel sama Sasha.." timpal Armin. Pria _blonde_ itu hanya cekikikan melihat temannya yang sudah seperti kambing yang akan dikurbankan.

Grauk

"SAKIT!" rintih Connie ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang tajam menggigit kepalanya. "Sa—Sasha!? Lepaskan! Sakit!" Connie menjambak rambut Sasha dan mendorong gadis itu hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Mendapatkan kesempatan, Connie tidak menyia- nyiakannya. Ia cepat- cepat berlari keluar kelas.

"Kentangku~ tunggu aku~" Sasha yang kehilangan separuh hatinya, mengejar Connie.

Srek

"Ada kentang lagi~"

"Sasha! Jangan!" cegah semua orang ketika melihat ada seseorang yang berdiri didepan Connie yang ketakutan.

Grauk

"Nyam nyam.. enak~" kata Sasha sambil menggigit- gigit kecil dan menjilat kentang 'baru'nya.

'Matilah aku…' batin Jean panik.

Duak

!

!

!

Jam pelajaran selesai sudah. Berbeda dengan saat murid- murid datang ke sekolah dengan wajah lesu, kini wajah mereka lebih cerah seperti setelah mendapat pencerahan.

"Eren!"

"Kak Levi? Ada apa?" tanya Eren ketika melihat kekasihnya sedang berlari- lari kecil menujunya.

"Kau ada acara?" tanya Levi sambil menatap Eren.

"Gak ada, kak. Emang kenapa ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau—"

"Tidak boleh!" teriakkan Mikasa membuat Levi dan Eren menoleh padanya.

"Mikasa, biarkan mereka bersama.. mereka kan juga butuh waktu untuk berduaan!" ujar Armin yang menahan tubuh Mikasa agar gadis yang sehari- harinya memakai syal warna merah itu tidak mendekat ke dua sejoli di sana. Tapi apa boleh buat, kekuatan Armin tidaklah sebanding dengan kekuatan Mikasa. Alhasil, Mikasa tetap berjalan agak cepat ke arah Eren.

"Kau tidak boleh bersama Eren!" kata Mikasa dengan suara yang mengintimidasi. Gadis itu memeluk Eren layaknya Eren adalah boneka miliknya dan siapapun tidak boleh mengambilnya kecuali jika sudah mendapat izin dari Mikasa.

"Aku dan dia sudah resmi berpacaran. Apa hakmu melarangku? Eren adalah milikku sekarang. Pergi kau!" balas Levi dengan suara yang tak kalah mengintimidasi. Tangannya menarik kaki Eren. Dan akhirnya, Mikasa dan Levi saling menarik Eren. Oh Eren, sepertinya kau sangat laku dikalangan orang dingin seperti Mikasa dan Levi..

"Enyah kau, tablo!"

"Kau yang enyah, setan merah!"

Baiklah, tingkat ke OOCan kalian bertambah, Mikasa, Levi..

"Teman- teman!" teriakan Armin membuat Mikasa dan Levi menoleh padanya yang sedang memasang pose bak model majalah…. Dewasa yang sedang berpose dengan seksinya, "Kalian tidak mau memperebutkanku?" tanya Armin dengan nada nakal.

Hoek

Dalam hatinya, Eren, Mikasa dan Levi muntah sebanyak- banyaknya. Armin, tingkat ke OOCan mu sepertinya juga bertambah.

"Nggak, makasih.." tolak Mikasa dan Levi sopan. Tetapi walau sudah ditolak dengan sopan, Armin kesal mendengar tolakan mereka. Dia seperti orang yang tak laku. Tak kuat menahan emosinya, Armin pun membunuh Levi dan Mikasa. Ah maaf, maksudnya, Armin beranjak dari gerbang sekolah. Meninggalkan 'cinta segitiga' yang terdiam di sana.

'Apa sih yang membuat Eren menggoda? Udah hitam, dekil, hidup lagi.. mendingan juga aku. Putih, bersih, wangi, pintar.. dasar orang buta!' batin Armin yang kesal. Armin, sadar!

Daripa kita harus mendengar curhatan Armin seharian penuh, lebih baik kita kembali ke gerbang sekolah.

"Eren harus pulang denganku!" ujar Mikasa yang kini lebih kuat menarik Eren.

"Tidak! Eren pulang denganku!" ujar Levi yang kini juga lebih kuat menarik Eren. Eren, apakah ini rahasia tinggi badanmu, eh?

"Sudahlah, daripada Eren tambah tinggi karena ditarikin, mendingan tanyain langsung. Dia maunya pulang sama aku atau sama kamu.." usul Levi yang melihat Eren dengan **ill feel**. Andaikan dulu dia dan Mikasa tidak menarik- narik Eren saat mereka memperebutkannya, pasti Eren tidak setinggi sekarang. Mungkin, masih setinggi bahu Levi. Menyesal. Ya, Levi sangat menyesal. Karena setiap kali mereka jalan berdampingan, orang- orang pasti selalu mengira kalau Eren itu seme dan Levi itu seorang uke ehem_tsundere_ehem.

"Ya sudah. Eren, kau pilih pulang dengan siapa? Denganku atau dengan si tablo ini?" tanya Mikasa percaya diri kalau dirinyalah yang akan dipilih Eren.

"Um.. sama Kak Levi aja deh. Soalnya aku jarang pulang bareng sama dia. Seringnya sama kamu terus.. jadinya bosen.." jawab Eren.

"Dengarkan? Sudah, jangan ganggu kami! Ayo, Eren!" ajak Levi sambil menarik tangan Eren meninggalkan gerbang sekolah.

"Eren.. Eren… bosan denganku..?" tanya Mikasa yang tak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya. "Eren…?" sakit. Hati Mikasa terlalu sakit mendengar kata- kata Eren. "Grr.. apa kau lihat- lihat!?" tanya Mikasa. "Kau tidak usah tertawa! Kau kira hanya Eren yang merasa bosan denganku!? Eren juga merasa bosan denganmu! Ke sekolah, selalu saja melihatmu! Aku pun juga bosan melihatmu! Enyah kau!" bentak Mikasa lalu menendang gerbang disampingnya. Mikasa, itu hanya sebuah gerbang. Mana mungkin dia bisa tertawa kan?

!

!

!

"Kak Levi.. kok ki.. kita ke sini?" tanya Eren malu dan takut.

"Hm.. kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Levi. Ia mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Eren yang sedang nangkring diujung kasur.

"Ya.. tergantung tujuannya sih kak. Kalau kita mau gitu- gituan, aku gak suka. Aku masih belum siap.." jawab Eren dengan muka yang agak risih ketika Levi mendekatkan wajahnya ke tengkuk Eren.

"Nggak kok.. kita ke sini karena aku mau latihan." ujar Levi. Menjauhkan wajahnya dari tengkuk Eren.

"Latihan apa, kak?" tanya Eren bingung.

"Latihan menghipnotis.." jawab Levi santai.

"Eh? Kok latihan menghipnotis? Emang ada ya pelajaran menghipnotis di sekolah?"

"Ng.. aku les disalah satu tempat yang mengajarkan ilmu menghipnotis gitu. Dan aku ada ujian kenaikan pangkat. Tapi lulus kalau kita sudah bisa menghipnotis orang.." jelas Levi. Eren hanya mengangguk- angguk.

"Terus, kakak lagi ada dipangkat apa?"

"Masih pangkat amatiran. Nanti kalau lulus, jadi pangkat setengah amatiran.." jawab Levi dengan kebohongan disetiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Oh.. tapi kenapa aku yang kakak hipnotis? Kenapa gak orang lain?"

"Karena kau itu pacarku, sayang.."

Blush

"Ya.. ya sudah.." Eren tersipu. Bukan, bukan karena ucapan Levi barusan. Bukan juga karena panggilan sayang yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya itu. Melainkan tersipu melihat dua nyamuk yang sedang berciuman di lantai kamar hotel. Eren, kamu gila..

"Kalau gitu, aku mulai sekarang ya.."

Levi menyuruh Eren duduk di kursi dan mencari posisi yang menurutnya rileks. Setelah itu, Levi menyuruh Eren menarik nafas lalu membuangnya. Levi memberikan Eren sugesti. Sama seperti yang Jean lakukan, Levi menyuruh Eren menatap telapak tangannya. Dan ketika titik ditelapak tangannya itu makin mendekat ke Eren, maka Eren akan semakin mengantuk dan akhirnya..

Pluk

Tertidur.

"Berhasil!" kata Levi senang. "Untuk orang yang saya sentuh pundaknya, harus mengikuti kata- kata saya. Mengerti?" Eren mengangguk.

"Bagus." ujar Levi puas. 'Sekali- kali, bolehlah meminta jatah ke Eren.' pikirnya licik. "Eren, saat kau terbangun nanti, kamu akan bertingkah layaknya kucing yang manis. Dan jika kau melihat orang, maka dia adalah majikanmu. Dan kau akan bermanja- manja dengannya. Mengerti?" Eren mengangguk. Levi, kau sangat bejad..

"Satu, dua, tiga, buka matamu.." mendengar itu, Eren membuka matanya.

"Miaw?"

'AKU BERHASIL! DEMI APA!? AYO, DATANG KE MAJIKANMU SINI!' batin Levi kegirangan melihat tingkah laku Eren layaknya kucing jablay. Ya, lupakan kata- kata terakhir tadi..

"Eren?" panggilan Levi membuat Eren menoleh padanya. Matanya yang kini bulat seperti mata kucing, melihat Levi dengan lembut.

"Miaw!" sedetik kemudian, Eren menerjang Levi yang berada disampingnya. "Nya~" Eren menggosok- gosokan rambutnya ke pipi Levi.

"Ah.. manisnya~" ujar Levi yang terkena diabetes. Levi beranjak dari kursi menuju kasur yang tepat berada didepannya. Dia tiduran di sana. "Eren.. sini.." pinta Levi. Eren pun dengan cepat berlari ke arah Levi. "Sini, tiduran di sini.." Levi menunjuk dadanya.

"Miaw~" Eren menurut dan tidur diatas dada Levi. "Nya~" Eren menoleh pada Levi. Matanya mengisyaratkan untuk mengajak si majikan untuk bermain dengannya.

"Mau bermain?"

"Nya!" Eren mengangguk dengan cepat.

Levi berpikir sejenak. Permainan apa yang cocok untuk peliharaan barunya ini? Ah, permainan pedang- pedangan saja. "Hehe.." Levi menyengir membayangkan Eren mendesah dengan _moe_nya saat dirinya bermain dengan tubuhnya.

"Eren, sebagai peliharaan yang patuh pada majikannya, kuperintahkan kau untuk menyiumku~" perintah Levi dengan nada om- om mesum. Eren yang ingin membuktikan dirinya adalah peliharaan yang patuh pada majikannya, langsunglah ia menyium Levi. Menyium bibir Levi.

"Miaw~" Eren menjilat- jilat bibir Levi dengan lidahnya.

"Ehem, Eren, sudah cukup.. ini baru pemanasan. Nah, sekarang, cobalah mendesah.." pinta Levi menjauhkan muka Eren dari mukanya.

"Nyaahh~" desahan Eren—yang sebenarnya tidak mirip dengan desahan—yang terlihat manis dan menggoda ditelinga Levi, membuat pemuda dengan tinggi 160 cm itu mabuk kepayang. Ah, ia sudah tak tahan. Ia harus me_rape_ Eren sekarang juga.

Dengan ganas dan kasar, Levi membuka kancing seragam Eren. Eren yang tidak tahu apa- apapun hanya tersenyum dan mengusapkan mukanya ke arah Levi.

'Sabar Levi! Dadanya sudah terlihat!' batin Levi semangat.

Brak

Plak

"Beraninya kau! Lepaskan Eren!" tiba- tiba Mikasa masuk—dengan cara mendobrak pintu hotel—dan langsung menampar si 'dia'.

"Sakit!" rintih si 'dia', ya, atau si 'mereka' tepatnya.

"Setan merah!?" Levi terkejut melihat Mikasa. Bukan, bukan karena kehadirannya. Tetapi karena dia membunuh dua mahluk tak berdaya yang sedang bermesraan di lantai kamar hotel. Iya, si 'dia', atau lebih tepatnya si 'mereka' itu adalah sepasang nyamuk yang sedang memadu kasih. Lupa, eh? Jangan pernah lupakan dua mahluk kecil yang suka membuat dosa tersebut. Dosa karena meminum darah. Oke, mungkin hanya nyamuk betina saja yang berdosa.

"Kau! Mau kau apakan Eren!?" tanya Mikasa lalu menarik Eren dengan kasar dari dekapan Levi.

"Ny.. Nya.." rintih Eren ketika lengannya dipegang Mikasa dengan sangat kuat.

"Ah!? E.. Eren!? Eren kenapa!?" Mikasa mengguncang- guncangkan badan Eren. "Hey tablo, jelaskan semua ini!"

Levi menghela nafas. Dia khilaf pada apa yang ia perbuat. Ia seharusnya tidak boleh me_rape_ Eren sebelum waktunya. Apalagi dalam kondisi Eren yang terhipnotis. Ya, Levi harus sabar demi mendapat apa yang ia inginkan. Mungkin saja Eren akan memberinya lebih daripada apa yang diinginkannya suatu saat nanti.

"Aku mengajak Eren ke sini karena aku mau anu- anuan dengannya. Tapi ia belum siap. Karena aku sudah tidak sabar, makanya aku menghipnotis dia dengan memberikan sugesti kalau dia adalah hewan peliharaanku. Dan aku, memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk bermesra- mesraan dengannya. Tapi aku sadar perbuatanku salah.." jelas Levi panjang lebar. Terlihat penyesalan di kedua matanya.

"Sekarang, kembalikan Eren seperti semula!" pinta Mikasa.

"Tapi ada satu syarat.."

"Syarat apa?"

"Kau harus…"

!

!

!

"Ngg.. aku kenapa?" ujar Eren terbangun dari masa kelam hipnotisnya. "Sakit.." rintih Eren sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Eren.. syukurlah aku bisa mengembalikanmu ke jiwamu yang semula.." ujar Levi lega.

"Eh? Memangnya tadi aku kenapa?" tanya Eren bingung.

"Ah itu.. nan.. nanti aku jelaskan.. sekarang ayo kita pulang. Biar kuantarkan kau sampai rumah. Mau ya?" tawar Levi. Ereng mengangguk.

"Lho? Mikasa? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Eren bingung melihat Mikasa yang sedang melakukan 'sesuatu di lantai kamar hotel. "Kau sedang apa, Mikasa?"

"Aku harus memakamkan dua mahluk yang tak sengaja kuinjak ini.." jawab Mikasa. Dengan hati- hati, ia menaruh kedua badan nyamuk diatas tisu yang ia gelar(?) di lantai. "Karena ini permintaannya si tablo agar kau bisa kembali seperti semula.."

"Eh? Emangnya apa yang terjadi selama aku—"

"Sudahlah, Eren. Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Levi dan menarik paksa tangan Eren ke luar kamar hotel.

"Aku harus belajar ilmu hipnotis dari Jean.. mungkin saja, aku bisa menghipnotis Eren agar ia mau menjadi suamiku.." gumam Mikasa yang masih menjalankan ritual penguburan jenazah mahluk- mahluk kecil itu.

End

Humornya garing? Ceritanya gak jelas? sangat. Saya juga gak tahu kenapa nekad bikin cerita humor padahal saya sendiri gak jago bikin humor. Bagi yang tidak mengetahui tablo itu apa, sini biar saya kasih tahu. Tablo itu kependekan dari tampang bloon. Maaf ya, Levi, aku suka menyikasamu..~ /nak

Sebenarnya, saya mau bikin yang sampai adegan anu- anuan. Cuman saya kurungkan niat saya, mungkin saya mendapat hidayah(?). Jadi, silahkan readers membayangkan sendiri adegannya. Dan anu, itu Armin emang dibikin sombong. Maaf ya..

Terima kasih saya ucapkan pada seluruh karakter SnK yang mau saya bully! /duak. Juga pada para pemeran viguran.. acting kalian sungguh tidak memukau~ /nak. Dan terima kasih kepada readers yang udah mau baca cerita saya ini dengan sabar. Jadi, kritik dan saran?

Sekian,

Salam hangat Malachite!

Ah, ada yang ketinggalan..

!Omake!

Reiner langsung mengejar Bertholdt yang (pasti) lari ke kamar mandi. Entah bagaimana Reiner tahu tentang hal itu, tapi firasatnya mengatakan demikian.

'Bert, kamu salah paham!' batin Reiner cemas memikirkan jika Bertholdt sedang menggantung diri di dalam kamar mandi.

"Ah! Itu Bert!" Reiner dengan cepat berlari menuju Bertholdt yang sedang berada di depan pintu kamar mandi. Tunggu, ada seseorang lagi di sana. "A.. Annie!? Ngapain dia di sana!?" Reiner langsung bersembunyi dibalik dinding yang dekat dengan Bertholdt dan Annie.

"Jadi ada apa? Cepatlah berbicara! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu!" ujar Annie dingin. Ia menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan keras, menandakan ia bosan menunggu pria didepannya ini.

"A.. Annie.. ma.. maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Bertholdt malu. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat menunggu jawaban Annie.

Jleb

'Tidak.. Bert, kenapa!? Kau salah paham! Kumohon!' hati Reiner sakit. 'Ah, tapi masih ada kesempatan mendepatkan Bert. Karena sepertinya, Annie tidak akan menerima cinta Bert..' harap Reiner.

"Ya sudah." jawab Annie santai. Bertholdt sangat bahagia mendengar jawaban Annie.

Jleb

Reiner patah hati. "Uhh.." Reiner menahan tangisannya. Reiner, kau harus kuat!

Dan semua kebahagiaan Bertholdt, ditunjukkan dengan memeluk Annie dengan mesra.

Jleb

Reiner kehilangan separuh hatinya. "Hiks.. Bert.." gumam Reiner yang tak mampu membendung kesedihannya. Ia pun berlari dengan gaya _slow motion_ menjauhi kedua pasangan yang baru saja jadian. Ah, kasihan kamu, Reiner. Semoga kau mendapatkan yang baru dengan segera.

Sementara Reiner yang sedang menghabiskan sepuluh _box tissue_, marilah kita lihat keadaan teman kita yang lainnya..

"Ini semua gara- gara kamu, Sha!" omel Jean yang tengah mengepel lantai koridor sekolah bersama Sasha.

"Kok Sasha yang disalahin? Salah Jean dong! Masa hipnotis aja gak benar!?" protes Sasha.

"Jika kalian berbicara terus, kapan hukuman kalian akan selesai!? Kalian belum mengepel lantai dua, lantai tiga, dan lantai empat! Cepat kerjakan!" bentak seseorang yang terlihat kesal. Terlihat luka dikepalnya yang tak ditumbuhi rambut.

"Tapi, Sasha lapar.." keluh Sasha.

"Tapi, kenapa saya juga dihukum? Kan saya gak berbuat apa- apa.." bela Jean.

"Gak berbuat apa- apa!? Gara- gara kamu gak becus menghipnotis Sasha, akhirnya dia menggigit kepala saya! Sakit tahu!" bentak seseorang. Mau tahu siapa? Dia adalah Keith.

Kejadiannya adalah, Connie berlari keluar kelas dan tak sengaja menabrak Pak Keith yang pagi itu akan mengajar di kelasnya. Melihat Connie seperti orang yang habis melihat setan, Conni dengan gagap menjelaskan peristiwa naas yang menimpa dirinya saat kepalanya digigit Sasha. Pak Keith yang berlagak ingin melindungi muridnya itupun masuk dan melihat Sasha yang berlari ke arahnya. Lalu..

Grauk

Sasha menggigit kepala Pak Keith. Ya, semua orang botak itu pasti dianggap kentang kan oleh Sasha? Dan penyebab Sasha seperti itu akibat ulah Jean. Jadi, di sinilah mereka berdua menjalani hukuman dari Pak Keith. Ya, selamat menikmati saja hukuman kalian.

Sementara itu..

Armin mengikuti ajang Miss World 20**. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia itu cantik, anggun, dan pantas untuk diperebutkan. Dan baru saja ia ingin mendaftar..

"Anda dari Negara mana ya?"

"Kepo ih! Udah, tulis aja dari Negeri _Wonderland_!"

"Tapi Anda gak bisa ikut.."

"Lho? Kenapa? Kamu meragukan kecantikan saya!?"

"Anda itu setengah cowok, setengah cewek! Yang boleh ikutan itu, cewek tulen! Bukan cowek tulen!"

Lalu, terjadilah perdebatan antara Armin dengan orang yang tidak diketahui itu.

Tujuh jam kemudian..

"Kamu ngapain di sini!? Kamu daritadi gak kerja ya!?" bentak seseorang yang datang kepada orang yang sedang berdebat dengan Armin.

"Eh.. maaf, bos.." ujar orang itu lalu ngacir.

"Lho, pak? Dia siapa?" tanya Armin yang heran melihat lawan debatnya langsung mengambil sapu.

"Tukang sapu kantor sebelah.." jawab orang yang diketahui adalah bos si tukang sapu.

"APA!?" Armin berteriak mendramatisir seperti di sinetron, "Bukannya dia itu yang tukang daftar Miss World!?" Armin, tukang daftar itu apa ya?

"Bukan!"

Gubrak

Armin pun tepar. Ya, pesan moral (ngawur)nya adalah jika kau ingin menjadi peserta Miss World, maka janganlah pergi ke tukang sapu.

End


End file.
